The Molocaust
by JeetKuneLung
Summary: Based on the Holocaust, but not historically acurate and the characters are duel monsters This is the first fanfic I've ever written so it might suck. A Celtic guardian is taken to a Concentration camp for being a non-dark type monster.
1. Default Chapter

I'm not saying that all dark monsters are evil. Please don't take this seriously!Characters :

Celtic Guardian- Anlon (Irish name)

Dark Magician- Rommel

Blue-Eyes White Dragoness- Kisara (couldn't think of a differentname for her)**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

The year is 1932. Fourteen years have passed since the "War to End All Wars". Although, its name would be obsolete due to the upcoming war, which will be caused by a terrible leader: A Black Magician of Chaos named Gefahrlich (pronounced Gehfairleek) Magier.

Magier was a Central Powers soldier during the "Great Trench War", and was imprisoned for

treason two years after the war. While he was in captivity, he thought about his homeland, the Dark Lands. The Dark Monsters' government lost great power due to the Great Trench War. He wrote a book explaining why the Dark Land's Reichstag (a house of representatives) needs a new leader, and the causes of the fall of power in the government, with the exception of the Great Trench War. He claims that the forest, light, earth, water, and wind monsters that inhabited

The Dark Lands are ruining the economy and are just filthy unneeded monsters who take over a country just to ruin society.

Magier was released sometime in 1924, and his book was published and read by many Dark type monsters. Most dark-type monsters agreed to his book, but some were disgusted by it. In 1925, Magier gave out his fiery speech on his ideas about the plan of a new stronger government. He was elected as the Reichstag president. He built a new army, and a new political party known as the D.A.Z.I's (the D stands for Dark). In 1935, Magier ordered his army to seize every monster that lives in the Dark Lands that are not dark-types, with the exception for fire and thunder-type monsters. For some reason, Magier did not have a problem with fire and thunder-type monsters inhabiting his country.

Every monster that was not a dark-type was either placed in concentration camps or death camps. Monsters in concentration camps had to work 22/7 and were barely given any food everyday. Unfortunately, monsters in death camps were quickly put to death. Dark-type monsters who rebelled against Magier's presidency were put in concentration camps as well. Any monster who tried to escape or refused to work were burned, beaten, or shot ( after the trench war, a treaty was made describing that all monsters are to use firearms like rifles, sub-machine guns, or machine guns instead of their normal attack. The dragons too must follow this treaty.).

Two years later, one of Magier's advisors, Franz, who is a Gaia the Dark Knight, couldn't take the sight of dying innocent monsters any longer. One day, Franz traveled to the Light Realm to get away from Magier's now ruthless country. He informed the president of the light realm , a blue-eyes white dragon, about the chaos and the slavery that is occurring in the Dark Lands. The Blue-eyes was shocked and angered because Magier broke the treaty of Versailles and he also felt sympathetic for the innocent dying monsters.

The Light Realm, forest, earth, water, and wind monsters declared war on the Dark Lands. Some dark-type monsters declared war on their own country, too. When Magier heard about the declaration, he knew that Franz told the enemy about his wrongdoings. When Franz came back to the Dark Lands, Magier called him in for a private meeting. Unfortunately, it was Franz's last meeting.

Franz came into Magier's office, and then Magier pulled out his Luger and shot Franz in the head. That was his warning to all Dark Monsters that traitors will die!


	2. The ride to a long march

Anlon, a Celtic Guardian, was once a famous warrior to most girls in the world of duel monsters. Now he is just like the non-dark monsters that lived in the Dark Lands who were off to a place of misery. He was rounded up in the train with other non-dark type monsters like cattle. It was said that the train was headed to a concentration (work) camp called Hollelager where the non-dark type monsters would be used like slaves there.

Anlon looked at his surroundings. He couldn't see very well because it was semi-dark in the boxcar. He looked back and saw a dark magician. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be working for that one dictator guy?" Anlon asked curiously. "Who, Magier? HELL NO! I wouldn't work for a fascist bastard like HIM! I confessed that I am a traitor and I am proud!" the Dark Magician said with anger. "Oh...sorry about that" Anlon apologized. "Naw, it's all right. I just don't like Magier's plans of a so-called great new country. The name's Rommel by the way and you are?" Rommel asked. "Anlon... Anlon Evans." Anlon said. "How old are you kid?" Rommel asked. "Twenty-one", Anlon Replied. Rommel nodded and said "I'm thirty-nine".

"Damn it's so cold in here. I couldn't bring a jacket because I was forced to go to the station once the Dark Soldiers bursted into my house" Anlon complained. "Well, if u did bring a jacket, those ruthless soldiers would rip it right off you anyway. They will get rid of anything that we think is comfortable. I heard that our bunks over there will be hard as stone and they won't give us any blankets.

The only things that we get that are good are a shower and food, but we only get to eat once a day. They are going to make us do backbreaking work for twenty hours a day, and you can get killed very easily over there for doing something stupid, refusing to follow a soldiers orders, trying to escape, or for their amusement. If you are lucky enough, they will beat you instead of killing you" Rommel explained and looked a little frightened.

"By the way, this train will take seven hours to get to the station. We should be asleep by now. It's going to be a rough day when we arrive at the station" Rommel explained and yawned and closed his eyes. Besides Rommel's snoring and the train moving, Anlon can hear the many noises in the boxcar. "How am I going to sleep in a noisy place like this?" Anlon asked himself. He didn't realize that he fell asleep an hour later.


	3. A camp to far

The next day in the early morning, the train reached its destination and came to a rough stop. Anlon, who was still asleep, fell over and bumped into another monster. Actually, everyone in the boxcar fell over. Anlon got back up on his feet and was surprised to see the Dark Magician still sleeping. He flicked Rommel in the face and said "Hey, we're here". Rommel woke up and looked around, then turned to Anlon and said "Prepare for the worst kid, we still have ten miles to go". "What? Why?" asked Anlon curiously. "This is just the train station, the camp is about ten miles away from here, and it's not like that the Dark Soldiers would give us a ride on a lorry. We have to walk all the way over there" Rommel explained.

The boxcar's sliding doors suddenly opened and one of the soldiers said, "GET OUT! WAKE UP! GET OUT!". Everyone was startled at the soldier's loud voice so they followed his orders. Most of the soldiers carried a Kar98 or a wooden club, so it was absurd to go against them. An Exodia captain stepped on top of a foot stool and yelled "Everyone must follow me to the camp! Those who try to escape WILL BE SHOT!". The whole group of monsters including Anlon followed the captain. They had to march with no rest and if someone tried to sit down to rest, he would be beaten.

One hour has passed and still they did not even march half the distance. Anlon looked around and noticed that Rommel wasn't there. He thought that Rommel was at the way back of the group. He then saw a sobbing baby dragon running every where and bumped into a Red Eyes Black Dragon grenadier. "HEY!" the grenadier yelled and looked back. "Oh...Wait, aren't you supposed to be with the children, dragonet?" "Y... (sniff, sniff)Yes but I...I c...can't find my m...mommy (sniff) and...d...daddy..WAAAAAUHHHHH!" the Baby Dragon said then continued to sob. "But...O well (sigh), just go with me, just stop crying now" the grenadier said. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon had pity for the dragonet only because he was an infant. He then held the Baby Dragon in his arms.

Two hours later, they were in the forest part of the Dark Lands. There were two more miles to get to the camp. Suddenly, the Beaver Warrior beside Anlon ran into the forest. "HEY! GET THE HELL BACK OVER HERE!" a Dark Necrofear yelled, but the beaver just continued to run away. The Dark Necrofear picked up her Kar98 and aimed at the beavers head then BANG! The beaver fell on the ground, lifeless. The marchers panicked, but they did not dare to run. They were told to shut up and they continued to walk.

* * *

grenadier : a normal soldier equipped with weapons,including grenades.

Kar98 


	4. The Arrival

Finally, they had reached the camp in the late afternoon. Out of all the monsters in the large group, only one died. Anlon observed the camp. Huge brick walls with barbwires prevented anyone from escaping, look-out towers with MG-42's to take down any prisoner who tried to run out the front gate or jump over the walls, and a grenadier guarding almost every door in the camp.

The monsters entered the registration building and the same Exodia captain yelled out, "Male monsters go to the desk at the right, Female to the left!". Anlon was the third monster in line to the desk. He couldn't see the registrar because a Harpy's pet Dragon was blocking his view. The line moved forward and he was next after the dragon. "Name?" a soft female voice asked. "Pierre Montesquieu" the Harpy's pet Dragon said with a French accent.

Anlon was surprised that the registrar was a female working at a registration desk for males. The Harpy's pet Dragon moved and Anlon saw the registrar. She was a beautiful female Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Anlon walked up to the desk. "Name?" the dragoness asked. "Anlon Evans" Anlon replied. The questions went on. "Date of birth?" "April 17, 1911". "Land of origin?" "The Earth Lands". "Medical Problems?" "None". "You will be in barracks C3" the dragoness said. "Here's your registration card".

"Thanks. By the way, do you work here at the desk?" Anlon questioned the dragoness. "Nope, I'm just working here for today to take over for the real registrar. My name is Kisara by the way", the dragoness said with a smile and closed her eyes. "And you are a cute warrior boy (giggle)". "Well...uh (gulp)...thanks" Anlon said and blushed.

After the talk with Kisara, Anlon went outside and looked around. He didn't know where barracks C3 was so he asked a nearby Swordstalker grenadier for directions. "Sir, where is the barracks building C3 located at?" Anlon asked politely. The Swordstalker gave him a dirty look. "Behind the Cafeteria. You know, if I were you, I would run to my assigned building before I GET MY ASS KILLED! NOW MOVE IT YOU SCUM!!" the Swordstalker said angrily and bolted his Kar98. "S...sorry sir" Anlon said timidly and ran away.

It took Anlon about an hour to find his assigned building because the camp was so big. Most of the buildings were made out of grey metal, and always seeing only one color can sometimes make you sick. He spotted the cafeteria easily because there was a big sign on front of a door that said "cafeteria". Anlon walked behind the cafeteria and found the barracks building he was assigned to. He walked inside and read his registration card. "Row 13, bunk 4. Now where is that? Hmm..." Anlon began to search for his bunk.

"Ah...there it is" Anlon said to himself when he found his bunk, but there was somebody on the top bunk. The monster on the bunk looked back and said , "Hey, it's you kid! Anlon right?". Anlon was surprised to see his friend again. "Rommel! Where have you been? I thought that you we're dead or something" Anlon said and felt relieved. "What? Dead? What are you thinking? I was marching with a different group. I marched with all the so-called traitors of the Dark Lands." Rommel explained and then looked around.

There were more than two hundred monsters in the building. In every direction that Rommel faced, there would be at least one monster. "Hey, there are many monsters in this building. Watch yourself, anything can happen in here. Be aware of your surroundings and other monsters, especially the meat eaters" Rommel explained in a whisper. "Hey, it's late. Go to sleep, believe me, it's going to be a hell hole tomorrow." Anlon agreed and went to sleep to prepare for the worst that's coming in the next day.


End file.
